


All Wet

by shelwass



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Community: trope_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Tropes, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelwass/pseuds/shelwass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand, a wet Rose Tyler, and a daydreaming Doctor. A day at the beach tests the Doctor's resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Before They Were Lovers 'verse on Teaspoon (but can be read as a standalone).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters, or its universe. It belongs to BBC.

“Most beautiful beach in the universe, this!” the Doctor cheerfully proclaimed, standing outside Rose’s bedroom door. “Purple sand--golden water--quite the tourist trap, really! Will probably be _filled_ with people...are you almost ready, Rose?” He rocked eagerly back and forth on his heels.

“Jus’ about,” she called through the door.

“ _Fantastic_ banana smoothies!” he continued. “Best in the universe. Serve them at a little kiosk on the beach...won’t be too hard to find; usually has a very long queue, but...”

The door opened, and the words died on his lips. Rose stood before him, clad in a very distracting, red flower dotted, TARDIS blue bikini.

“What about a long queue?” she asked, tongue pressed impishly between her teeth.

He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He struggled to keep his eyes on her face, and not the dip between her breasts, the smooth line of her stomach, or the long expanse of her bare legs. “Worth it,” he managed. “Very very worth it.”

She eyed him, her gaze flickering appreciatively down his lean body. It was a rare sight, the Doctor in swim trunks. She had an urge to rest her hand against his bare chest--one that took every ounce of strength to resist.

Swallowing down his lust, the Doctor plastered a big, manic grin on his face and reached out, wiggling his fingers at her. “To the beach, Dame Rose?”

She grinned back at him. “To the beach, Sir Doctor!”

-:-:-:-

He snagged her around the waist, hoisting her up, sideways against him. She shrieked with laughter, and he ran, giggling, into the surf, dumping her in waist-high, warm water.

Her hair was soaked, with droplets of golden water dripping down her face. Rassilon, she was beautiful.

His face grew serious for a moment--just a flicker--but when he realized she’d seen it, he replaced it immediately with a manic grin. “You, Rose Tyler, are very, very wet.”

Ah. Maybe not the right thing to say, then. Wasn’t helping matters, really. He was lucky he wasn’t human--superior physiological control--but his body was getting increasingly hard to manage. No. Not hard. Never _hard_. Not if he could help it...

Her laughter brought him abruptly back to reality. “‘S what happens when you throw someone inta the ocean, yeah?”

He grinned down at her. “Yep!” he agreed, with a pop of the ‘p.’

“‘Course, you’re still a bit too dry...” Tongue in teeth, she smiled...and abruptly grabbed his foot from its position in the water-covered sand, knocking him off balance.

He floundered, crashing down beside her. He sputtered, “Oi! You cheated! Very unfair, that!” But his brown eyes sparkled impishly, and, within seconds, his hands had darted out to capture her midsection, tickling her until she shrieked with laughter.

It was when he had her pinned down in the surf, plump lips parted and breathless, that he felt his own breath catch and his respiratory bypass kick into gear. She licked her lips and...oh...

_His lips crashed against that pink mouth, parting for her--only ever her, no one else. Squirming, groping...rolling over in the sand. Grainy bits of purple, stuck on her porcelain pink skin...trailing down beneath the thin triangles of her bikini top...her hands inside his swim trunks...no longer painstakingly flaccid...Oh, Rassilon, Rose..._

And then she cleared her throat, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Doctor? Earth t’ the Doctor...”

He blinked. “Barcelona, actually. About seven million lightyears from the Earth...bit of a strange saying to use all the way out here.”

She rolled her eyes, but a small smirk tugged at her lips. “Right then. Barcelona t’ the Doctor--I was askin’ if you wanted t’ get one of those banana smoothies you were tellin’ me about. Where’d you go?”

“Back to the TARDIS...well, I say back. Just in my head, really--have some repairs to do.”

She frowned. “Can’t they wait?”

“‘Course they can!” He leapt to his feet, then extended his hand, pulling her up. “Rose Tyler, I promised you a day at the beach--and that’s _exactly_ what you’re going to get!”

-:-:-:-

Two banana smoothies later, the Doctor beamed as he watched Rose frolic in the surf. Resting on a Lion King beach towel, propped up on his elbows, his eyes roved the curves of her back and drifted over her bum... _oh_. She was bending over, giving him a rather brilliant view.

He’d had _a lot_ of fantasies about that bum, back when he was all leather and closely cropped hair. Taking her from behind...hearing her gasp his name as he pounded ruthlessly into her. He flushed slightly at the thought.

Still, it wasn’t nearly as appealing as it once had been. This body was less possessive, less aggressive...less primal. It wanted her, underneath him, on top of him, or to the side...but _never_ from behind. Always face to face, where he could look into her beautiful, light brown eyes.

Brilliant invention, face-to-face intercourse. Very rare in Earth’s animal kingdom. He’d blithely mentioned it to her once, on a trip to the Los Angeles zoo...and proceeded to ramble on for ten whole minutes about the merits of such physical intimacy, all the while avoiding direct eye contact. Couldn’t let her realize what he was _really_ thinking, after all.

Why couldn’t he make love to her, again?

Right. Death. Loss. Hearts that couldn’t take another beating...much less one as horribly painful as losing Rose Tyler. He already felt like he needed her to breathe...he would be crippled if he let himself get any closer.

But, oh, how he wanted to.

She was laughing now, hair whipping around as she called to him. “You comin’ back in, then?”

He blinked, eyes falling on his empty cups. All done...no excuse to keep his distance now.

He swallowed, trying to shove down his traitorous thoughts. Thoughts of the things he could do with her in the ocean. Thoughts of just how easy it would be to slide off that ridiculously tiny bikini and make love to her in the surf, hands gliding across her slick skin, fingers finding her clit, making her buck against him, feeling his name whispered in his ear on a ragged puff of air, his knees buckling...

“Doctor?” She was approaching now, looking concerned. “‘M sure whatever’s wrong with the TARDIS isn’t that serious; we wouldn’t’ve jus’ left her if it was, yeah?”

“Nah--not serious at all, actually! Just considering some new recalibrations...we should add a beach! Would you like that, Rose? Our very own beach?”

She giggled, and his warm, brown eyes took on a confused cast. “What?” he asked.

“Nothin’. ‘S jus’...in your last body, I could barely ever convince you t’ go to any beach that wasn’t some wonder o’ the universe. Too much like a holiday, you said--too domestic.” She did her best to slip some Northern into her voice on that last phrase. “An’ now you want t’ put one in the TARDIS.”

“Welllll...would be unique, that,” he reminded her. “Very own private beach...” Just for you, he added mentally. Because he would. He would lasso the moon for her... Oh. That was It’s A Wonderful Life. But the point still stood. He’d given his life for her, and he would stand on his head, making ridiculous faces, just to hear her giggle, to see her roll her eyes...to have her affectionately call him a nutter and then gamely join in.

He stood up abruptly. “Of course...might make travel a bit obsolete if I put _everything_ in the TARDIS.” He made a face. “Can you imagine, Rose? No more trips to museums; could just get the artifacts and put them in a room! Wouldn’t be _nearly_ as exciting. A bit boring, actually. Seeing new places... _that’s_ half the fun. More than half, really. Three quarters. Or seven eighths. Or--”

She giggled again, and he smirked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, his eyes giving her a quick once over. “You, Rose Tyler, are _far_ too dry. Twin suns...can’t stay wet for long in this heat. Back in the water you go!” And with that, he grabbed her by the waist and ran headlong back into the surf.


End file.
